


【翻译】minifics and drabbles: an ongoing supercorp anthology

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, a bit of established relationship, a bit of not-yet-established, almost entirely fluffy so far, these are all based on ask memes and drabble requests so, they could go in pretty much any direction at all, welcome to the chaos friends, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 一系列作者根据汤不热上的提示写的迷你同人。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. 忧心忡忡的人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [minifics and drabbles: an ongoing supercorp anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262667) by [sapphic_luthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_luthor/pseuds/sapphic_luthor). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁是最担心的人？

Lena实际上很长一段时间都认为她是两人中更爱担心的那个。

当Kara被叫走时，Lena坐在家里，喝威士忌压惊超过了必要的程度，她拒绝看新闻，因为确实，她知道Kara完全有能力照顾自己（以及各种各样的外星罪犯）；确实，她知道Kara“字面意义上的刀枪不入”（直接引用她的原话），但看Supergirl战斗从未更加容易。

所以一开始，如果你问的话，Lena会告诉你她才是那个焦虑的人。但是有天晚上Kara醒来后哭了起来，在床上惊恐地僵住了，接下来的几分钟，Lena轻柔的安慰和温柔的抚摸都无法打破噩梦的迷雾，被困在其中的Kara颤抖着。最后，她终于转向Lena，抽泣着，“我救不了你，对不起，我很抱歉，”蜷缩在她脖颈处，Lena浑身血液都冰凉了。这不是Kara第一次夜惊，但这是她第一次向Lena承认，它们总是不同的重复着同样的恐惧：Lena受伤，而Kara无法救下她。

（那天晚上之后，她们去见了Kelly。Kara一生都在做深入她骨髓的恶梦，但她太善良，太阳光，不值得承受这些恶梦给她带来的痛苦——Lena不会允许。她们一起解决这个。）


	2. 亲吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁吻得最狠？

从各方面来看，应该是Kara。

人们说她是钢铁之躯，但Lena私下里否认这个绰号是基于科学上的不准确：她可以直接证明Kara触摸的柔软。

但最终，吻得最深的还是Lena。是Lena把Kara按在了晚宴外面的墙上，在游戏之夜最后一个超级朋友关门的那一刻Lena像火箭发射一样投入了Kara的怀抱。Lena和Kara之间的亲吻如果还是青少年的话肯定会撞断鼻子，但是Lena不会像一个笨拙的十几岁男孩在汽车驾驶座上那样亲吻——Lena的吻非常精确，有一种强烈的、感觉就像被吞噬了一样的感觉，而且不止一次（如果说实话，几乎所有的亲吻都是这样）Kara发现自己低声说了几句感谢拉奥幸好她的皮肤不会淤青的话，因为如果有的话，她得几个星期都穿着高领毛衣来掩盖草莓印。


	3. 要求赖在床上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁想在床上多待一会儿？

尽管Lena是最年轻的亿万富翁和一家新兴全球科技公司CEO，但她在早上的表现却糟糕透顶。这是当指挥链顶端的人最好的地方之一，她有次告诉Kara，睡眼惺忪地躺在床上，遮着脸不让阳光照到；如果你是负责人，没有人会指责你迟到。

Kara把床单从她女朋友的头上拉下来和她争辩道，就像她的大多数其他早晨一样，外面很美，街对面的公园里有她们现在可以去撸的狗狗，而且Lena难道不想去尝试一下那天晚上她们说的过的新早餐店吗？但是现在还不到早上8点，Lena滚回到Kara的怀抱，喃喃着说对穿衣服不感兴趣并亲吻她的锁骨时，Kara意识到，有时候，尽管有几个非常好的起床理由，但还有更重要的理由留在床上。（她们每周至少有三次这样的争论。Kara还没有赢过。）


	4. 反复的争吵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她们最常见的争吵是什么？

Lena和Kara不吵架——不会因为重要的事情吵架，也不会因为比“甘蓝是否应该被视为真正的食物”更大的事情吵架，也不会因为从城市另一头的外卖店点锅贴而不是Kara公寓旁边的而被视为背叛行为。回想起来，Lena或许应该注意到这一点。她们这么多年都没有真正地争论过任何事情，这本来就应该是一个危险信号。

但是Lena和Supergirl——她们的交流从来没有一周不是激烈、气势汹汹而紧张的，感觉像是愤怒，但又像是皮肤上的其他什么在燃烧。

一次，是因为Lena，Supergirl直接拒绝让Lena穿越进入地球-19。DEO已经模拟了每一个可能的方案，已经确定Lena的技术完全适合他们的任务，但是后来有人提到了多维空间撕裂的风险和人类的死亡率，于是Supergir叫停了他们的讨论。突然之间，Alex的抗议和温的统计数据都成了背景噪音，因为Lena很生气，要求知道“到底是什么你认为我做不到，Supergirl？”Supergirl逼近她，满是强硬姿态和威胁，愤怒地喊道，“这和你的能力无关，Miss Luthor，”接着说了句“我不会让你冒生命危险！”她们几乎胸口挨着胸口，眼睛闪烁，完全没有意识到房间里的其他人。

那次之后，是因为Supergirl。Lena在门口爆发的时候，Supergirl在DEO的黄太阳灯下，几乎痊愈了，腿在床边晃来晃去。她慢慢走向Supergirl，指责地用手指点着，用几个不同的半控诉开场——你她妈的在想什么——故意放光是最蠢的——你可能会害死自己——这是她们吵得最难看的一次。Lena大喊大叫并要求解释，问Supergirl是否积极试图把自己置于最危险的境地，她是否意识到她独自面对Lillian所冒的风险，甚至没有首先联系Lena？Supergirl坐在那里听着，被Lena推开时声音低沉而危险，因为她还没有完全恢复过来，她没Lena那样本事大喊大叫，要求解释，在房间里踱来踱去。

这一切都非常戏剧化，Alex透过医务室的窗户看着，心想。Lena咆哮着似乎很生气，但她的手颤抖着好像她很害怕。Supergirl的下巴紧绷，防御性地抽搐一下，但是当Lena绊了一下并说如果我——如果我们失去了你的时候，她的眼睛变得极致的柔软。然后就是这个让她们两人都停了下来，Lena深呼一口吊着的气，然后她们真正好好地看着对方。如果我失去了你会怎么样，Lena低声说道，嗓音破碎带着哭腔。Supergirl伸出安慰的手，两人十指交缠，这是一种深刻的亲密让Alex离开，让她们独处。

这不是她们最后一次争吵，但Kara是Supergirl，Supergirl是Kara，而Lena爱她——同时爱她的两面。事情并没有变得更容易，有时候Lena的手还会颤抖，但现在Kara可以亲吻她们让她们安定下来，用带着黄色太阳的拥抱搂住Lena，提醒她Lena在这里，Lena是完整周全的，如果她们能像这样保持下去，她们将永远是安全的。


	5. 不合时宜的耳语

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁在不合时宜的时候，在对方耳边说些不合时宜的话？

是Kara，她那傻里傻气和紧张的笑容，流畅地用短信说不合时宜的内容（很不公平）。

她有时会在工作日给Lena发短信——一些本不应该那么火辣的小事情，却让Lena满脸通红，有点呼吸不畅，总是为没和人共用办公室而谢天谢地。当Lena被叫到DEO去提供对一项任务的咨询时，她的脑海里正是这个想法。

在整个简报过程中，Supergirl站在Lena身边，姿态强硬，威风凛凛，双手坚定地插在腰上。Lena看着她在适当的地方点点头，必要的时候哼哼表示同意，直到会议结束。特工们一小队一小队地走出来，其中一个人扶着门等着下一个出门，当房间几乎空无一人时，她就随意地靠向Supergirl。“我能说实话吗？” 她问道，Supergirl向她挑了挑眉毛。“我真的没有太集中注意力，”Lena承认，然后她倾身靠近Supergirl的耳朵，解释为什么——她低声说她就在这间房间里，就是这张桌子上想对她做什么。Kara以超级速度能做到的最快速度把通讯器从耳朵里扯了出来，脸涨得通红，但Lena的眼睛因为逐渐增加的恐惧而睁得大大的，她知道已经太迟了。

（Alex近一个月都不敢看她们俩的脸。）


	6. 唱歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁会唱歌哄她们的孩子入睡？

她们当中，Kara是唱歌的那个。

她给蹒跚学步的孩子唱儿歌，和朋友们一起唱卡拉OK，在长途汽车旅行快乐地大声唱跑调的歌。Lena不加入， **因为我不唱歌，Kara，有些人就是不适合唱歌** ，因为她更乐意沉浸在Kara的歌声中。所以，通常是Kara，当女儿累了的时候，她会哼小曲儿给她们的女儿听，手指慢慢地慢慢地沿着双眉之间的柔软的地方滑到鼻尖，小眼睛看着Kara的指尖每来回一次就闭上眼。

但有一次，是Lena。

她其实只知道一首歌，但是缓慢而柔和的歌，正是她们女儿晚上需要沉浸在平静气氛中的歌，Kara默默地站在门口听着，眼里含着泪水。 **太美了** ，她说，Lena转过身来面对她时，Kara的心比以往任何时候都要充实。 **这是一支爱尔兰摇篮曲** ，Lena低声说。 **我妈妈过去常常唱给我听** ，然后Kara眼中的泪水落了下来。

后来，当她们在柔软的床上纠缠在一起时，Lena也为她唱了这首歌。


	7. 搭讪台词

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁会想出最烂的搭讪台词？

Kara第一次给她发搭讪短语时，Lena威胁要拉黑她的电话号码，Kara只是半信半疑地认为她是在开玩笑。但是这很有趣， **因为你是一个科学家，Lena** ，她争辩道， **因为钡和铍拼写出BaBe** ——很明显，Lena 知道这一点，因为她知道比她熟悉自己的脸还要更熟悉元素周期表，就像她对Kara说的一样。Kara试着用“ **你好得上天了”** 作为搭讪结尾但是她笑得太厉害了以至于不能正确地表达。“ **这是因为我是个外星人，Lena，你懂吗？** ”Lena懂，她当然懂，但如果她下地狱都不会承认这很有趣，而且无论如何，看着Kara试图反击比任何搭讪台词都可爱。

这就是她们为何在Lena的沙发上四仰八叉地躺着，Kara在读一篇自2011年以来就没更新过的博客文章中的搭讪台词，Lena在每一条之后都会越来越宠溺地翻着白眼，然后Lena凭空想到了这个。她尽量保持一种随意的表情，“ **事实上我想到了一个，** ”但是Kara脸上无拘无束的快乐让Lena露出了笑容。“ **你知道唯我论是什么吗？** ”她问Kara，这次轮到Kara翻白眼了，“因为即使她曾经进入了氪星科学协会，她仍然学习了基础哲学，Lena。”“ **如果唯我论的理论是正确的** **——** ”突然之间，她对笑点很是兴奋，也许她对Kara的评价过于苛刻，因为这 **很** 有趣——” **而现实中的一切都是我的大脑创造出来的，那么你就是我想出来的最好的东西。** ”

Kara因为震惊而张开嘴巴，她沉默了这么长时间，Lena想知道自己是不是说错话了——搭讪台词不就是这样吗？这难道不对劲吗？但接着Kara亲吻着她，亲着她，吻着她，在喘息着叹息的间隙里，她轻笑着，“ **因为我不敢相信，即使你想夸大其词，这仍然是所有人中对我说过的最美丽的话。** ”


	8. 最喜欢的活动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最喜欢的非性行为

自从Kara遇见Lena Luthor，她在十天内拜访了她六次。一开始是专业的（某种程度上是），然后完全出于好奇（Kara发誓）。第四次拜访时，Lena羞怯地承认，“没，她今天也还没吃午饭”，于是Kara养成了一个习惯，每当她有工作休息的时候就飞到L-Corp大楼的顶层套房里（有几次她并没有休息时间）。

起初，Lena觉得很奇怪，因为这个选择午餐休息时间花在令人窒息的公司办公室里和令人窒息的姓Luthor的女人共进午餐的阳光记者到底是谁？但是她不屈不挠，她是如此纯洁，在Lena意识到这一点之前，她一周中最好的时光就是Kara的光明甚至在她最黑暗的内心角落流动。

三个月过去了，Kara漫不经心地问道， **你做什么事情当做娱乐呢？** Lena如此迷茫，没有答案，这几乎让她呛住了，因为……她不知道。她有一个巨型公司要管理，还有一个暴力家族的遗产需要摆脱，距离她做什么来找乐子——大概自从她和杰克在车库里的小实验室开始就没有了——已经过去很多很多年了。她告诉了Kara这件事是个错误，因为Kara的心都碎了。 **但当你压力很大的时候，或者当你难过的时候，或者当你有空的时候，你做些什么呢，** Kara想要知道，Lena可以从Kara真心担忧她眉头皱起来的样子看出她的答案（ **工作，工作，我没有空闲时间** ）是错的。Kara看起来心情沉重，想要拥抱Lena，这让Lena感觉很奇怪，因为她想要的是Kara的笑，想要她笑得很开心，而不是让Kara看起来她想要保护Lena不受世界上所有发生在她身上坏事的伤害。

正是这种想法，这种对Kara微笑回应的迫切需求，让Lena的大脑和嘴巴不受控制。所以Kara问“ **你最后一次感到真正的快乐是什么时候，Lena，** ”的时候，Lena没有片刻的犹豫，脱口而出，“ **每次你在这里** ，”然后这句话横在她们之间，夺目而危险，直到Kara的笑容变得更深，说，“ **这也是……我的感觉。** ”


	9. 大勺子/小勺子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大勺子/小勺子

这是个意外，她告诉自己，因为她们整晚都在喝酒，而且电影特别无聊，所以她们当然会不小心睡着。Kara的沙发甚至不够两个人睡，除非她们完全缠在一起，所以这就是Lena因为Kara的身体紧紧地贴在她身上而醒来的原因。这不是汤勺抱，她告诉自己，因为这不是故意的，而且因为Lena总是那个小勺子，这总是出现在她经历过的每一段关系中，然后她发现自己有这种想法，天啊，她她妈到底在做什么，从汤勺抱和感情关系的角度来考虑这些，这除了和她最好的朋友一起喝醉了昏昏欲睡然后暖和地睡着之外，还能是什么别的吗？

下一次可能是故意的。但也许不是呢？因为Kara出现在她的门口，睁大眼睛，脆弱，充满歉意，“但她只是做了一个噩梦，她能不能进来，试着不去想它一段时间？”除了让她这么做，Lena还能做什么呢？但除了为她沏茶，让她坐在沙发上，看着她最好的朋友的眼皮变得沉重而疲惫她还能干什么呢，她的心难道没有翻滚起来了吗？所以Lena把Kara放在自己的床上，告诉她现在回家已经太晚了，为什么她不干脆待到早上呢，因为这没什么，真的，她根本不在乎睡沙发——她这样做时，它仍然可以被认为是另一个意外。

但是Kara抓住Lena的手，把她拉到床边，昏昏欲睡说了些不清醒的话，比如“ **你也睡在这里，没关系，Lena** ”——Lena僵硬而紧张地躺在床上，不想打扰她 **最好的朋友** ，此时她脑海中仍然把这个描绘成一个意外。然后Kara把Lena拖到床中央，以困倦小猫般的跌跌撞撞的优雅钻进Lena怀里，她抓住Lena的手腕让自己蜷缩在Lena的胳膊下，Lena第一次允许自己思考， **哦** 。

第二天早上，她被金发在嘴唇上的瘙痒感和Kara腹部的热度弄醒了，就在她的身体柔和地接受了这种感觉，震惊被平静下来的时候，她前面的女人轻轻地发出笑声，低声说， **我一直知道你就是最完美的大勺子** 。Lena不得不承认这一点，难道不是吗？这从来就不是一个意外，不全是；对她们来说，这样的结局是不可避免的。


	10. 手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她们最喜欢伴侣的哪一部分？

Lena心不在焉地看着Kara写字，潦草而快速，写着某种记者式的速记和半草书，然后她的嘴巴完全绕过了她的大脑。在她意识到自己说的话之前，半句“你的手真好看”已经从她嘴边溜出来了，然后Kara停下了书写，看着Lena，脸上带着一种被逗乐的好奇。Lena脸红了——狠狠地、痛苦地涨红了脸——然后她深吸了一口气，盘算着自己的选择。从逻辑的角度来看，多少句 **“抱歉我不是那个意思““不是某种奇怪的意思”“忘记我说的话吧”** 都没法使她免受羞辱，所以她决定接受她的命运，拥抱它，并且认真直视Kara的眼睛。没有比不小心告诉Kara她的手很漂亮更糟糕的了，不是吗？但确实如此，因为Kara说，“ **谢谢，我刚才看到你打字了，你的手指很漂亮。”** Lena的大脑短路了，然后Kara继续， **“你的手很适合弹钢琴，你知道吗？“** Lena大概咕哝着说了些谢谢你的话，但她真的不确定。接下来的采访完全是一片模糊，她确信Kara不得不删除引用她的一些话，以确保她的朋友读起来像一个聪明的多面商业大亨，而不是一个勇敢反抗x幻想 **她朋友和“她美好的手指”** 的女人。

在Alex缓和态度并承认她们 **可能** 需要一些外部帮助之前，DEO已经被围攻了两天， **也许** L-Corp的技术正是能够阻止其他维度攻击的东西。所以Alex不情愿地打了电话，Lena来帮忙（当然她会这么做），在Alex还没来得及适应寻求帮助这件事之前，她们就已经想出了一个如此复杂的解决方案（Lena 说，超弦理论旅行非常适合跨空间旅行），以至于Brainy几乎（ **差点** ）无法理解。Lena带来了技术，Alex带来了科学，DEO带来了人力，她们才开始一小时看起来是要通宵的工作，此时Supergirl出现，降落几乎毁了DEO的地板，并大声问她们到底离修复还有多久，因为跨维度的战斗比正常的更困难，她刚刚回来的世界，每个人都莫名其妙地喜欢健康食品，她能不能永远不必回到那一个维度？

Alex没有听到她的抱怨，因为她已经掌握了一种难以置信的无视Kara的抱怨以及仅限于Kara的抱怨的娴熟技巧，而Lena也没有听到她的抱怨，因为她正在煞费苦心地将两个世界之间的裂痕缝合起来，而且她实在没有时间听Supergirl谈论她有多么讨厌甘蓝菜（这真的应该是一个明显的线索）。Lena认为她孩子气的抱怨方式 **某种程度上** 有些熟悉，但是她的大脑被其他事情占据了，如果她要（再次）拯救这个世界，她没有时间去理解Supergirl就因为Alex没有回答她而像一个任性的孩子一样发脾气是多么奇怪。然后Supergirl走近战术桌，意识到旁边站着的是谁，用她最英雄的语调回敬了一句，“ **你好，Luthor小姐。我们非常感谢你的帮助。** ”而Lena想着她该说点比如“ **当然我会帮忙的，很高兴见到你Supergirl** ”，但当Lena从屏幕上抬起头的时候，她发现Supergirl正专心致志地看着自己敲击键盘。她 **在盯着看** 。Lena的手指僵在键盘上，Supergirl抬起视线去看是什么原因导致Lena停下来时，她脸红了，一百万碎片拼在了一起。Lena的大脑开始混乱，然后像自动除颤般重启并开始以100英里的时速运转，而她脸上的表情一定会立刻暴露她的身份，因为当她睁大的眼睛遇到了Supergirl的——Kara的——？眼睛，她们都知道了。


	11. Lena不在的时候

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当她们分开的时候她们会做什么？

Supergirl翻着白眼从DEO简报会上走出去，Alex受够了。那天晚上，她在Kara的公寓里找到了她，问的第一句话就是你她妈最近到底怎么了，因为Kara这一整个星期都表现得像个混蛋，如果他她们之间有什么问题，Alex打算解决掉它。Kara发誓说她不知道，不认为有什么问题，也不知道为什么她的情绪会发生这么奇怪的变化，但当第二天早上Alex看到电视上播放着“L-Corp的CEO在大都会办公室度过第二周”的时候，她开始知道是怎么一回事了。

再次见到Kara时，她小心翼翼地试探着问道：你最后一次见到Lena是什么时候？然后被莫名其妙地凶了。这和Lena有什么关系，你怎么这么烦人，Alex，我又不是她的保姆，我怎么会知道，还有一连串Alex没有耐心听的孩子气的嘲讽。然后Lena回来了，Kara或多或少回到正常状态，Alex在心里记了一笔，以后要研究这个问题。

一个月后，Lena去了日本，Kara变得令人完全无法忍受，Alex不得不介入。她闯进Kara的公寓，那金发女子在直接从瓶子里喝达星麦芽酒，Alex说你必须告诉她，知道Kara完全懂她在说什么。Kara猛地看向她姐姐，然后她脸上的愤怒消失了，看起来就像要哭出来一样，于是Alex向后缩了缩。她说，如果她知道你是Supergirl，那么你就可以飞去看她——与此同时，Kara说，但是我不知道她是否也有同样的感觉——然后她们只是震惊地沉默着，互相凝视着对方，因为这么长时间以来第一次，她们完全不在同一个频道。Alex只想说到的是，哦，Kara叹了口气，是啊，然后Alex给自己倒了杯威士忌，和Kara一起坐在沙发上，她们沉默地坐了一会儿。当她再次说话的时候，Kara说，直到上个月你把我叫出来，我才意识到我为什么这么沮丧。Alex为此心痛起来，因为她痛苦地知道被你根本不知道自己忽略了的感觉正中脑袋是什么感觉。你必须告诉她，她又说了一遍，Kara可能喝醉了，但她紧绷着点了点头，这是一个承诺。

回家的飞机要16个小时，而且她至少有32小时没睡觉了，所以当Lena走出公寓楼层的电梯时，她最不想看到的就是有人站在门外。但那人转过身来，是Kara，看起来很漂亮也很惊慌，她结结巴巴地说，我必须告诉你一些事情。


	12. 告诉Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 她们的家人/朋友怎么看待她们的关系？

这完全说不通。Alex连续第三次这么说，Kara只是叹了口气，因为她已经无法解释得更清楚了。在一个小时之内，Alex从震惊到愤怒再到难以置信，Kara担心如果她们不尽快达到接受阶段，他们将永远无法达到那个阶段。到目前为止，她的姐姐已经尝试过“你甚至不是同性恋，Kara”（氪星人并不真的认为性别是这样的）和“Lena不是姬佬”（证据证明不是这样的）和“怎么可能我没有预见到这一点？”（说实话，我们也很惊讶）。直到最后，红发女子深深地叹了口气，抓住Kara的手说：你确定吗？Kara的笑容自然而然地加深了，因为这是她第一个拥有非常清晰答案的问题：我从来没有对任何事情这么肯定过。

接下来的几个小时里，Alex把这一切抛到脑后，回家，说什么要睡一觉来消化这件事，然后在早上7点带着两杯咖啡和半打糕点回到了Kara的公寓。Kara伸手去拿，束手无策，但Alex退了退，看着Kara的眼睛，突然间，这个时刻变得比苹果馅饼和撒满糖粉的甜甜圈更严肃。Alex开口时，她的语气中甚至没有一丝犹豫——“如果你爱她，Kara，那么我也爱她”——就是这样。

–

（接下来她告诉了Nia，然后不到一小时这位年轻的记者就给她们创建了一个共同的Instagram 账号，并开始创造她们的CP名。Kara觉得这很有趣，而Lena威胁说要买下整个公司，只是为了移除这个账号。)


	13. Eliza知道后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁会先告诉自己的家人/朋友她们的关系？

只有Eliza能够从容地接受这一切——诡异、滑稽、光荣地接受这一切。她对着电话笑了一次，笑声洪亮而开心，说，“我真为你高兴，Kara，我能和她说话吗？”Kara紧张得肚子翻了几个筋斗，但她还是把电话递给了Lena。Lena在Kara做嘴型说她想和你说话的时候从心不在焉地咬指甲变成了睁大眼睛，摇头，”不，不，不。”几秒钟沉默的争论以Lena妥协结束，她拿起电话说，”你好？”她听起来是那么的渺小和害怕，Kara几乎后悔强迫她这么做。但Lena听了一会儿，看着Kara，用嘴型表示不许听，然后转身去公寓的另一边继续打电话。Kara尽量不听，她 **真的** 尽力了，但是有时候她的能力只是……不听她的话，她可能听到了一些零碎的对话，听起来像Lena说“我知道，我知道。我们会回家过圣诞节的，我保证。我不知道该怎么解释，真的，它就这么自然而然地出现了，我们意识到它一直存在着。”，Kara的心变得柔软了。

她们几乎聊了30分钟，但是Kara（无意中）听到的最后一句话是Eliza说我为你感到骄傲，亲爱的，当Lena把电话还给Kara的时候，她的眼睛里闪烁着泪光。Kara知道最好不要问，也知道最好不要逼她，所以她向无声地对着宇宙表示感谢Eliza。因为Kara知道她可以爱Lena一辈子，但是Lena真正需要的是家庭，那种正常的爱你直到永远的那种，如果她不能在Luthor家找到这种爱，Eliza会确保她在Danvers家找到这种爱。

–

（Lena从没有告诉Lillian。她在收到请柬的时候才知道，一张厚厚的卡片，上面印着El家的标志和一个L相交错。给在监狱里不能参加婚礼的人发请柬实在是太讽刺了，以至于Lillian打开请柬时，竟有一丝自豪感。请柬背面的留言，是莉娜的环形笔迹，只写了一个字：惊喜。）


	14. 第一个“我爱你”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁先说“我爱你”？

在第四轮有口难言游戏*的后半段，这句话完全是不由自主地从Lena嘴里溜出来。她想让Kara说的词是“ mitten” ，Lena提供的第一条线索是“仓库区的流浪猫”，她认为这充其量只是一个渺茫的机会。因为6个月前，Kara坚决要求他们尝试一下大众点评推荐的在国民城北部的一家寿司店，结果转错了几个弯，餐厅已经关门了，还有一只脏兮兮的白爪小猫跟着她们走了4个街区，Kara马上给它取名为Mittens，只是被劝着才没有摸它。所以 Lena 说在北边，然后没有寿司，Kara，上帝保佑她，她甚至看起来一点也不困惑。她试了“仓库”，然后试了“猫？“”Lena微笑着说，接近了。当Kara胜利地地喊出“MITTENS”时，Lena笑着说“对了！”然后“老天啊，我爱你。”，整个房间都颤抖着停了下来。当她意识到自己所说的话的时候，她僵住了，但Kara看起来好像肺里的空气被抽掉了。

很长一段时间没有人说话。也不是安静，不完全是，因为 Nia 的蓝牙扬声器正在安静地播放一些没有人在真正听的循环流行歌曲，不知怎么的，这更糟糕。Lena手中的“Mitten”卡片轻轻颤抖着，而她的内心却在翻腾。朋友之间一直说我爱你；她昨天听到Kara对Nia说了这句话，没问题，应该完全没问题，而且这一切没有任何理由会变得奇怪，对吧？除了这绝对是奇怪的，现在这个沉重的负担横跨在游戏卡片和Lena之间，Lena考虑着离开，而Kara脸颊通红，她开始看起来越来越像她想要直接冲上公寓的天花板。

值得赞扬的是，她们都非常努力地不对此感到奇怪。Alex首先恢复过来，半心半意地抱怨利用个人经历可能是在作弊，然后房间里的其他人一个接一个地回到现实中，表示微弱的同意和提供不真诚的尝试来改变话题。Nia问是否有人需要再来一杯，然后忽略了所有人的回答，还是把所有的杯子重新斟满，然后对自己摇摇头，喃喃自语，听起来像“我对上帝发誓，这两个人啊。”Brainy只是设法看起来有点困惑，然后说，似乎这个地方的气质突然改变了，虽然我不完全确定是怎么改变的。Alex看起来像是要心脏病发作。

他们撑着又玩了一轮，Kara和Lena都沉默得让人起疑，然后Alex大发慈悲结束这个晚上，说：“好吧，我知道Kara明天要早起（她不用），所以我们都应该离开（她们应该）。”于是客人们一个接一个地离开。Lena，一个通常留到很晚帮忙打扫卫生的人，像丢手榴弹一样朝Kara丢了句再见，然后冲出门外。

然后Alex是唯一剩下的一个，终于安静下来了，她靠在厨房的柜台上，交叉双臂，带着几分好笑的问道，那么你打算解释一下那是怎么回事吗？但是Kara不知道Alex在说什么，她是什么意思，不，她没有脸红，她只是感觉很热，好吗。Alex的一部分想要嘲笑这一切的荒谬，但是她意识到即使她努力尝试她也没法强迫她妹妹说出来。所以她放下这个，帮Kara打扫房间，但她离开公寓时，她留下一句“我真的很感激如果你们已经上床了，因为这种性张力已经开始让我们其他人感到非常不舒服了。”，而Kara脸红的程度让冒险刺激氪星熊熊的做法太值得了。

这就是为什么Kara独自站在她的公寓中间，手里拿着电话，在考虑她的选择时神经错乱。因为如果这只是她想象中的，如果Lena只是指柏拉图式的爱，或者Lena只是真的很享受在有口难言游戏中获胜，这只是她好胜心的一部分呢？然后她发来一条简短的“ **你有时间让我过去吗？** ”的短信给 Lena，几秒钟后她回复： **我已经在你家外面的车里坐了20分钟，试图鼓起勇气回来正确地说出来。** 她看到这句话时，她冲出门外，即使是超级速度也不够快，因为这就是 Kara需要的答案。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有口难言游戏：Taboo是一款派对文字游戏。玩家轮流对队友描述抽到的卡片上的字汇或片语，但是不能用卡片上的禁字。其他队伍要计时并且用响铃停止游戏，只要描述队伍用到禁字或做手势就要停止游戏。


	15. 第一个正式的吻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谁主动亲吻？  
> (注意，这篇分级更接近于M)

老实说，她们意外地走到一起本来只应该发生一次。一开始是为庆祝 CatCo的5周年纪念而举行的豪华派对，后来不知怎么的，她们就在楼上空荡荡的办公室里了，Lena把裙子系在腰间紧贴着办公室的玻璃，Kara的嘴在她的双腿间就这一次，Lena从第二次高潮平复下来后她们发誓，因为我们只是被派对缠住了，这只是——你知道——没有理由再提起这件事，我们可以假装这件事从未发生过，当然，没有问题。

不提这件事持续了大约十个小时，因为 Lena 第二天早上醒来，在洗澡的时候发现大腿内侧有吻痕，而关于Kara 的嘴唇，Kara的舌头和Kara的手指的记忆夺走了她的呼吸。她想利用洗澡这个机会忘掉这个，但她眨眼之间突然发现自己在Kara的公寓门口，头发还是湿的，背心贴在皮肤上，Kara把她按在门上，就像他们昨晚商定的话从来没有说过一样。她们这次也没成功到达床上。从Kara的门内侧开始，跌跌撞撞地穿过厨房，当Kara抓住厨房工作台时，她的指尖不小心在台上留下了印记，最后她们衣服半穿半脱地在沙发上，Kara呼吸急促，而Lena离开前甚至没有机会让头发变干。直到她回到家又去了浴室，故意不去看明天大腿上肯定会出现的新伤痕，她才意识到她们……还没有接吻。过去的12个小时像旋风一样，火热而疯狂，她的锁骨上有小小的咬痕，Lena把粗暴的吻种在了Kara身体的几个部位，但是她们还没有接吻。Lena循环着记忆，发现她只是咬着嘴唇试图保持安静，或者她的脸埋在Kara的脖颈里，而Kara的嘴通常……在别的地方。所以她洗澡的时候会想，和你最好的朋友上床而不是亲吻她是更好还是更糟，她下一次应不应该主动不亲她——然后就是这样了。不应该有下一次，她们已经决定不再有下一次了——

（下一次是两天后。）

她们在假装一切都很好上做得很好，Kara在午餐的时候出现，就像一切都很正常，她们聊天，这很正常，很好，不奇怪，这就是她们第一个晚上希望的那样，同意永远不再发生。所以 Lena 开始相信第二次只是一个意外，或者只是第一次持续的时间特别长，在 Kara的公寓里的那段时间仍然是其中的一部分，只是……第二部分，第一次的第二部分？或者是一个不算数的后续？但这些头脑风暴让人筋疲力尽，Lena已经花了一天的大部分时间试图不去想要吻Kara，所以她也许有点心烦意乱。Kara挥着手和她说话时，她不小心盯着看，然后一件事很快引发了另一件事，突然间Lena的裙子又卷起来了，Kara跪在地上把她的内裤拉下来，几分钟后她用力拉着Kara的头发，太过敏感以至于无法继续，Lena说，怎么这件事总是发生，Kara说，老天啊我喜欢这样做。于是这提出了一个问题。Lena的脸颊火热起来，因为她也喜欢Kara这样做，但可能有一些未解的问题，比如说她为什么这么喜欢，然后Kara说你是对的，嗯，我可能应该走了！她离开得太快了，走的时候还友好地挥了挥手，好像Lena的味道已经不在她的嘴唇上了。

她们三天没有说话，然后Supergirl降落在Lena的阳台上，大步走进她的公寓，就像她拥有这个地方一样，Lena 花了整整三秒钟的时间来决定是否再来一次是个好主意。（不是，但她无论如何都会这么做的。）但后来那英雄慢慢地、温柔地接近她，这种时候是Kara，不完全是Supergirl，感觉不一样。Kara开口说，大意是我知道我们不应该再这样做了，Lena心脏砰砰直跳，点点头，试图以一种听起来可信的方式同意。但Kara还在继续走向她，看起来并没有 “不应该再这样做了 “的打算，然后她的手小心翼翼地捧着Lena的脸，她说但我不想在不知道吻你是什么感觉的情况下结束这一切，Lena说那就不要，她们接吻时，就像终于把她们从外到内胡乱搭建的拼图的中心碎片填满了，整个画面对Lena来说突然是那么，那么的清晰。Kara退开了，看起来她要离开，她们可能真的再也不会谈论这件事了，Lena的心脏一下一下地跳着，她脱口而出，等等，真的有什么理由我们不应该这样做吗？Lena的意思多半是反问，但Kara停顿了足够长的时间，看起来她真诚地在脑子里想着每一个可能的理由，而没有想到任何足够成为理由的事情。她看起来有点惊讶，但最重要的是，她看起来很兴奋，她一脸敬畏地低语，我没有想到 ，后半句话被吻吞没。Lena微笑着，Kara的制服开始消失，她们这次确实上了床，以及之后的很多次（大部分是）。


	16. 谁伸手去抓另一个人的手？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摘要：谁先伸手去抓对方的手？

Lena重视接触，即使她自己不知道。Kara立刻意识到了这一点，她看到Lena的手有时会在她们一起谈论困难事情时向自己的手靠近，或者Lena的身体倾身靠近她的，就像她准备拥抱一样，但她总是，总是，总是在最后一刻控制住自己。也许是因为Kara可以超速移动，有时候她在她眼里别人的动作就像慢动作一样，也许是因为Kara在她们相识后的这段时间里和Lena相处的时间太长了，所以她对Lena的动作变得非常特别的适应，但不管怎样——都让人心碎。  
  
Lena是个工作狂，她很专业，安静，有时候甚至很冷淡，但对Kara来说——她不一样。在Lena的面具上有裂缝，就像光线透过破碎的物体，你可以看到它被裂开的地方，Kara用她的指尖抓住缝隙，打开碎片，要求让她进去，Lena几乎没有反抗就让她进去了。她们一起吃午饭，周末一起做烘培，Lena甚至有一次来参加游戏之夜，喝得有点醉。Kara每次看到深色头发的女人都会心跳加速，因为她们一起建造了美丽的东西作为拆除Lena那令人痛苦的盔甲的交换，但她们仍然没有接触到对方，没有 _真正地_ 接触。没有过去那种快速的除了打招呼之外没有其他意思的拥抱，温柔地把手放在Lena肩膀上的接触或者连续四次在冷知识游戏中打败Alex队时蠢蠢的击掌。  
  
这就是为什么当她们最终这样做的时候，一切都不同了。Lena同意过来看电影，她们舒服地坐在一起，但沙发上靠得不是那么近的时候， Kara在眼角看到Lena绞着她的手，好像她在努力控制自己不要伸出手。Kara问她怎么了，Lena向她保证 _没什么，没什么，我只是——我今天收到Lillian的消息，这让我感觉很奇怪，_ 然后一声抽泣泄了出来，Kara就……伸出手来。她告诉自己，她会让Lena自己来，Lena需要成为最终决定她想要这种安慰的人，但看着这个黑发女人积极地与她的本能作斗争，这对于Kara来说太过分了，所以她伸出手，让她们的手指交缠，紧紧握住，然后Lena心中最后一块玻璃破碎了。她回应地握住了她的手，发出一声轻轻的呜咽，然后转身把脸完全埋进Kara的肩膀里，啜泣起来。所以也许第一次是Kara，跨越鸿沟，牵起Lena的手，但是之后，是Lena。Kara开心的时候，她与她十指相扣；她紧张的时候，Lena _伸出手_ ，用拇指在Kara指关节上摩挲，因为最终Lena终于知道没事了，安全了，而Kara的触摸是她能称之为家的地方。


	17. 纹身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SC + Lena 去纹身  
> 背景设定在518里对Lena非常重要的那个时刻之后。

“我还是觉得这不是个好主意。”  
  
“你当然这么觉得，”Lena耐心地回答。艺术家的记号笔抵在她胸腔皮肤上，她屏住了呼吸。  
  
“我只是……我不太确定，”Kara咬着自己的指甲说。  
  
“嗯，幸好你不需要，”Lena平静地回答，“因为是纹在我皮肤上，而不是你的。”  
  
Lena的纹身师摸了摸黑发女子皮肤上完成的标记，对自己笑了笑。那个女人从Lena的皮肤上收起黑笔，向后靠了靠。“好了，这是草图。看一看，确保你喜欢它的样子。”  
  
Lena从软垫椅里站起来，面对安装在墙上的大镜子，近乎不体面地把衬衫撩起来，以便看清她胸前下方那组小而居中的四个几何符号。Kara站在镜子里的她身后，还在紧张地咬着嘴唇。她们目不转睛地盯着对方，Kara的焦虑再次涌上心头。  
  
“Lena，你 **确定** 吗？”  
  
Lena转身面向金发女子，语气认真而温和。“嘿，我知道你知道这对我意味着什么。我从来没有这么肯定过。”Kara紧张的身体放松了一点。“还有我们不要忘记额外的好处，这是个对我哥说的一句小小的、完美的‘ **操你大爷** ’，”Lena笑着补充道。  
  
Kara甚至连没有笑，她脸上的关心依旧明显。”你肯定不想让我——”  
  
“Kara，你重画了十几次。我 **保证** 这正是我想要的。”  
  
“好吧！好吧。我只是想确定我的笔迹如果要永远留在某人的皮肤上，这得我 **最好的** 笔迹，仅此而已。”  
  
“啊，我想知道这是否只是符号，或者它是否意味着什么。”纹身艺术家插嘴，“这是什么语言？”  
  
两个女人都停顿了一下。  
  
“是，嗯……”Kara结巴了。  
  
“是一种外星语言，”Lena回答。她坏笑着，朝Kara点点头然后继续。“她是NCU的教授，专攻外星语言学。”  
  
Kara惊恐地睁大了眼睛，然后她朝Lena摆出一脸“什么鬼？！”的表情，用嘴型在艺术家背后说“你知道我有多不擅长即兴发挥”。这只会让Lena眼里的笑意更闪耀，而她不得不咬紧嘴唇不窃笑出声。  
  
“哦，酷。”艺术家回答，谢天谢地，她就这么放下了话题。Lena向后靠在椅子上，Kara不自觉地走到她身边，在艺术家完成了她的准备工作打开纹身枪时一脸紧张。  
  
“好了，我们开始了，”女人说，然后第一针直接扎到Lena心脏正下方的苍白皮肤上。Lena轻微地瑟缩了一下，而Kara轻柔而尖锐地吸了一口气。Lena伸手抓住Kara的手，握了一下，保证她没事。  
  
“不告诉我也没关系，但是……我能问问这是什么意思吗？”这位艺术家随意地提出了这个问题，她在纹第一个字母，那是一个小小的菱形。  
  
Lena感觉到Kara在两人接触的手中温柔地握了握。她抬起头，几乎忘记了那位艺术家，然后Lena回答的时候，她对着温柔的蓝眼睛，用比对市中心的纹身店和破碎的家族遗产更深刻的理解说话。这话从她嘴里说出来，像是期待已久的枷锁被解开。

“ **自由** 。”


	18. 一个意外的发现

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喝醉了的supercorp，意外展示了超能力

“在大学的时候？ **得了吧** ，”Lena一边喝完杯里剩下的液体一边嘲笑道，“我们肯定不会成为朋友。”

Kara在房间的另一头假装受伤地喘息起来。“好吧，真粗鲁。”她从冰箱里拿出一瓶水，拿给Lena。

Lena点点头表示感谢。“Kara，现实点吧。我是一个被宠坏的有钱小女孩——被宠坏的富有小Luthor——董事会的一半成员都被我妈掌控着。我是个法老。但你可能去参加社团或者运动，或者——“Lena一边说话一边用手大幅打着手势，她的手背大力打到了那个几乎空了的酒瓶。

Kara不假思索地穿过房间，在它掉下来之前抓住了它。

Lena眨了眨眼。她的目光从桌上摆好的瓶子上移到Kara身上，Kara现在突然站得 **很** 近。

”你刚才是不是——”

“我可不想把红酒洒在地毯上，对吧？”Kara脱口而出，强作笑容。“想要清理那个的话简直是个噩梦！”她后退了一步，权衡着自己的选择。Lena有没有醉到认为这是眼花了？她可以只是强迫自己恢复正常，希望她们永远不要谈论这件事？

“是啊……”Lena缓缓同意。她眯起眼睛，“那会 **超级** 困难，对吧？”

Kara大口吞咽了一下，“我可以解释。”

“哦，我的上帝，”Lena让自己倒在沙发上，嗓音里满是难以置信。“你 **是** 她。”

“听着，我一直在想怎么告诉你——”

Lena的胳膊肘支在膝盖上，头埋进手里。“哦，我的天。我喝太多酒了。”

Kara匆忙绕过咖啡桌，快速坐到了她朋友旁边的沙发上。“我知道这很难，我保证我会回答你所有的问题，但是请你记住，我 **一直** 想告诉你。”

Lena沉默了很长一段时间，然后突然她的脑袋猛地抬起来。

“哦，天哪，”她低声说。“每次你都由着我说我有多喜欢Supergirl……”

Kara脸红了。”那……好吧，那确实是……”

“哦，我的天啊，”Lena继续说，脸上露出恐惧的表情。“你看着Sam和我玩‘干、结婚、杀’游戏，还就和Supergirl做爱的好处争论了一小时。”Kara的脸变得通红。Lena呻吟着，又尴尬地捂着脸。“我非常非常抱歉。”

“因为你物化了我？”Kara问，她语气中的玩笑使Lena转过身来面对她。金发女子坏笑着，“还是因为你从来没有鼓起勇气约我出去，验证你的理论？”


	19. 甘蓝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara100%肯定Lena讨厌甘蓝，她吃羽衣甘蓝只是为了惩罚自己是个Luthor。

“你知道你没必要这么做，对吧？”Kara说，话语里的玩味Lena无法理解。

“做……什么？”她困惑地问道。

“那——”Kara说，然后她停了下来，但是她的语气表明她正准备开始做一些重要的事情。“我知道你身边发生了很多怪事——我的意思是，哦，天哪，这比我想象的要尴尬得多——我知道你的名字——”Kara停顿了很长时间，试图纠正自己的想法。“我只是……我知道有时候你觉得你必须证明自己的价值，因为你有着Luthor的名字。我只是想让你知道，你不需要。”

Lena停了下来，一叉子的甘蓝举在嘴边。“我……嗯？”她语气中的困惑显而易见。

“我只是说……”Kara开始说，“你不必喜欢……惩罚自己。”

Lena的眉毛皱起来。“好吧……”她说，拖长声音试图理解。接着是一阵沉默，她们无法直视对方的眼睛，然后Kara开口说：

“对不起，我只是——甘蓝。”

Lena 保持安静。

“Lena，”Kara继续说，“甘蓝……糟透了。”

Lena的脸因为争论而迅速皱了起来，“不是很 _糟_ ——”

“ Lena，甘蓝太难吃了。客观上来说就是糟糕。除了某种扭曲的自我惩罚之外，没有任何合理的解释可以解释你为什么吃它，所以我需要你明白，无论你的血统，你的名字或者你的……”

“Kara，”Lena严厉地打断道，“你有没有想过我 _喜欢_ 甘蓝？”

Kara的嘴唇动了动，说了几句话，然后又沉了下去。她们沉默了片刻，然后Kara低声说：  
“哦，天哪，你已经没有救了。”


	20. 你以为我睡着时说的话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你以为我睡着的时候说的话

Lena被激烈的低语声吵醒了。

她一开始听不清他们在说什么，只能听到辅音硬质的尾音和Kara发出“s”的嘶嘶声。但Alex更生气了，Kara的语气也变得尖锐起来，如果Lena把她所有的精力都放在倾听上面，她就能分辨出那些令她浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的词语，就像不受欢迎的触摸。

_“_ _她不是你的朋友。在她做了那些事之后，我甚至不应该叫她，_ _”Alex_ _厉声说。_

_“_ _那不是 **她** ，_ _Alex_ _！_ _”_

Kara的反驳听起来软弱无力，即使Lena自己也听不进去。

_“_ _那他妈是谁，_ _Kara_ _？还有谁对你开过炮？还有谁偷了你的东西，把你关在氪石监狱里，激活了大屠杀？谁？_ _”_

一片寂静，Kara的希望破灭了，而Lena不能责怪她。去年大部分时间，她都在用同样的理由反驳自己，输掉了自我贬低的个人战争。

_“_ _不是这样的_ _——”_ _Kara_ _开口，然后她叹了口气，_ _“_ _你不明白。_ _”_

_“_ _不，我她妈当然不明白。_ _”_

又是一阵停顿，然后她们的声音变得更安静，就像她们刚刚想起Kara住在一个没有隔墙的单间公寓里，她们在离Lena假装睡在沙发上不到20英尺的门口争吵。

_“_ _我知道她曾是你的朋友，_ _”Alex_ _现在安静了下来，_ _“_ _她也曾是我的朋友。_ _”_

“现在。现在也是我的朋友。她仍是我的朋友。”Kara坚持地说。

Lena紧紧地闭上眼睛——她不会哭的。

她的心仍然痛着。

_“_ _Kara_ _，_ _”Alex_ _开口_ _，但是她想要继续说下去的东西都被公寓的黑暗和漫长的一天和更长的对话的深度所吞噬。_

_“_ _她哥哥死了，_ _”_ _Kara_ _温和地说，好像这本身就是一种解释。_ _“_ _在她经历了这一天之后……让她在我沙发上睡是我至少能做的。_ _”_

她的声音是这么的真挚和纯洁，非常 _Kara_ ，热泪在Lena的眼里涌动。

“有些事情变了，”Alex低声对她的妹妹说，嗓音变得异常柔和。“我的意思是，对你来说。现在对你来说有些不一样了，不是吗？关于她。”

Lena发誓她的心脏停止了跳动。她的指尖蜷缩在头下的枕头里，仿佛这是唯一能让她活下来的东西，她屏住呼吸等待Kara的回答。

“是啊，”Kara喘息着，“我不知道是否……我想也许一直是这样。”

Lena被一股难以形容的东西冲击着——她不请自来时穿着的那件裙子突然变得太紧了，随意地盖在她肩膀上的毯子突然变得太热了，她的心脏跳动的速度是原来速度的两倍。她的血管里流淌着“战或逃”的肾上腺素，但是她却一动不动。Lena觉得Alex说再见的时候会说了些 _请你小心，拜托了_ 之类的话，但是她不能确定，因为房间在旋转，Kara也感觉到了， _Kara_ _也感觉到了_ ，她的哥哥死了，她在Supergirl的沙发上睡着了——在Kara的沙发上——她想知道，她们现在还是朋友吗？她们是否真的只是朋友，或者她们一直都可能是某种——？

“我知道你醒着，”Kara突然说。

沉默了很长一段时间，金发女子只是靠在她的前门上，不说话，等待答案。莉娜权衡着回应和冒着暴露自己醒着的风险——作为偷听的利弊。她倾向于 “不” ，说服自己可以等Kara上床睡觉后再溜出去，但当Kara说“我能听到你的心跳”时，整个争论就失败了，然后她说，“对不起。我只是……我能看出来你醒了。”

这很感人——Kara如此清楚地了解Lena的心跳，以至于她能够识别出黑发女子什么时候是睡了，什么时候醒着，但Lena忽略了这一点，而是坐了起来。她的手慢慢从脸上滑下，筋疲力尽,

“你不必为自己辩解，”她平静地说，一边说，一边开始把裙子拉直到膝盖处。她需要回家。

在Kara公寓昏暗的灯光下，她伸手在脚边摸索着自己丢弃的鞋子，这时金发女子低声说出了让Lena冷静下来的话。

“我错了吗？”停顿一下。如果对Kara的要求有任何疑问的话，她在她再次呼吸的时候打消了这不确定性。“Lena。告诉我不只是我。请告诉我你也有这种感觉。”

Lena屏住了呼吸，她抛开所有的理智，转过身来看着Kara的眼睛，低声说:

“我一直都有这种感觉。”


	21. 事情结束后你说的话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 事情结束后你说的那些话

Lillian的眼睛一黑，Kara就知道一切都结束了。利维坦几乎在瞬间化为碎片，不到一小时，这些古老的、扭曲世界的生物就化作了大气层中的尘埃。

-

Kara认为，她应该感到非常正义，她应该感到兴奋。她应该比现在感觉更好，站在Lena公寓的中心，与她姐姐肩并肩地看着Lex被逮捕的现场录像。她应该像J’onn一样，站在一旁，姿态骄傲。或者像Alex一样，满足感像波浪一样从她身上荡漾开来，刺激着她的肾上腺素分泌，让她有些神经质。也许就像 Nia 一样，因为神赐般的解脱而筋疲力尽，对完成的工作满脸笑容。

Kara没有任何那样的感觉：她无法停止看Lena。

Lena正站在她的沙发后面，看着她的哥哥被公开羞辱，这已经不是她一生中的第一次了。她几乎不能看向电视，因为她家里有一群近乎陌生的人，但是她似乎并不在乎。她只是站得笔直，紧紧抓住沙发后面的靠垫，每次新闻记者提到 _Luthor_ 时，她都会紧张得手足无措。

接下来他们报道了Lilian的死亡，Kara听到Lena的呼吸卡在喉咙里。是那种除了有超级听力的氪星人之外没人会注意到的破碎的呜咽声，让Kara留了下来。其他人一个接一个地离开，J’onn离开去找M’gann，Alex离开去找Kelly，Nia离开并 _向上帝发誓她要睡整整_ _40_ _个小时_ ——直到只剩下Kara。

Nia离开后，Lena撑住门。“谢谢你，”她诚恳地对Kara说，“谢谢你所做的一切。”

“当然，”Kara回答，但她没有离开，而Lena看起来很困惑。

“Lena，我……”她开口。

Lena慢慢地关上门，靠在门上，拒绝直视Kara的眼睛。“你什么都不用说。”

Kara不知道该怎么回答。她徒劳地站在那里，Lena从她身边走过，走向厨房，给水壶加满水，打着火，她一言不发地站在厨房台边。

有那么一会儿，除了煮水的声音什么也没有。

“她没有死，你知道，”Lena平淡地说，“她太自大了，死不了。”

Kara试探性地向黑发女子走去。“这并不意味着你感觉不到……”她停顿了一下，不知道该怎么说才好。

“吓坏了？”Lena干巴巴地讽刺道，但讽刺地笑到一半，然后那股气就完全消失了。她屏住呼吸，向柜台俯下身子，她的声音背叛了她，几乎要哭了出来。“她会回来找我的，Kara。她永远不会停止。”

第一滴眼泪打破了Lena脸上的平静，Kara来到她面前，没来得及细想，她的双臂就紧紧地抱着这小个子的女人。Lena微微颤抖，双肩向内收起，好像她就可以把自己收缩成一团那样，但随后她把全身的重量都倾向Kara，让自己在金发女子的胸膛里无声地哭泣。

“嘿，”Kara低声说。她用一只保护性的手臂搂住Lena的肩膀，把她的脸贴近黑色的头发，紧紧地拥抱着她。“Lillian不能接近你。你安全了， Lena。”

Lena花了点时间才能再次好好说话。

“如果我永远逃脱不了呢，”她小声说，声音很小。“逃脱不了我血液里的毒素。”

Kara的心碎了，小小的愤怒从她的脊椎上滑落。她的话说得很平静，但很坚定。“你不仅仅是一个名字。”

“我做的那些事——”Lena开始把论点压在Kara衬衫柔软的褶皱里。

“ _你不仅仅是你的名字_ ，”Kara重复道，语气激烈，她声音中的力量让她们都为此吃惊。“Lena，你充满了光明。我甚至——我无法告诉你，你看不到它是多么令人心碎。”Lena吸了一口气，Kara知道她在听。她继续说道，专注于心的悸动。“你比他们强大。你总是比她们强大。”

Lena对此切实地发出一声呜咽，双臂环抱着Kara，陶醉于自从她扣动扳机那天起就迫切需要的保护的舒适之中。

-

后来，在凌晨，当Lena哭着坦白感受时，Kara抱着她度过了难关，她们开始交谈。

Kara从她的心里引出了第一个真相，她颤栗着，神经紧绷着，仍然因为Lena受到的伤害而心痛。这让她们都受到了伤害，但是在夜里，Lena看着她的眼神，知道她们会痊愈，Kara终于感觉到了。她抚摸着Lena柔软的手腕，感受着指尖下强有力的心跳，最终，让自己真正地呼出一口气。

Lena打开了她久久不愿重启的伤口，分享了一年来孤独、痛苦和被虐待的最黑暗部分。Lena想到另一个沙发，在另一个人生中，Kara承诺不会离开，这几乎是可笑的。这个Kara——当Lena告诉她Lex是怎么对待她的时候，她她会因为勉强压抑的愤怒而颤抖，她让她们的手指交织在一起，说着诸如 _我甚至无法用语言来描述你是多么不可思议_ 之类的话——Lena知道这个Kara将会留下来。


End file.
